


Air Duct Romance (or something much less cliche)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nesting Clint Barton, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint starts a nest above Phil's office. Endless coffee, far too many donuts, and a couch later and Tony gets the shock of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Duct Romance (or something much less cliche)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Air Duct Romance (or something much less cliche)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750132) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



This is a podfic of Josiah's 'Air Duct Romance (or something much less cliche).

This is a link to [ **stream**](https://soundcloud.com/veegidawn/air-duct-romance-or-something-much-less-clichepodfic)the podfic

You can also  **download** the podfic at that link by clicking the small download button under the streaming bar. 

I hope you enjoy this podfic; I think the story is absolutely adorable. 

Please feel free to leave kudos or comments to the author and I.

I really do appreciate and treasure any feedback I get, it lets me know that people like my work. 


End file.
